Jaxx Ld
Background To supply his network of illegal fights, Jaxx Ld would kidnap innocent people that he’d then drug with Xantio-Serum. Unmasked by Scott Ld, he injected himself with a massive dose of the serum but despite his colossal strength was still unable to fight off the entire Rescue clan. So he's joined forces with the GHEIST with one object in mind: to wreak his revenge! (Jaxx is a character from the graphic novel "Rien ne va plus") Release Description After having tracked down the latest sample of Xantio-serum 2.0 stolen by the Rescue, Jaxx Ld has got it into his head to create an easily distributable version in the shape of a candy. His aim is to contaminate the entire population of Clint City and bring the city to its knee, which is just the sort of plan the GHEIST approve of. Web comic *He gets a non-speaking role in 13th Room (True Detectives) along with Vryer when their curiosity about the Xantiax Gas leads them to make an agreement with Norman and Cortez to let them experiment on a kidnapped Robb Cr A second part of the deal was to be allowed to have some of the gas for themselves. Which could explain where Jaxx Ld got his serum from. *In 50 Shades of Gheist, he and Vryer were given a special ingrediant to create a monster (ARN 2000) that could defeat Lois Ld. When the source of their creation's power was destroyed, rendering him useless to them, the two of them agreed to ditch him. Missions *'The Beast-Man is Back:' Win 66 rounds with Jaxx Ld. Trivia *The 6s in his mission could be a reference to the number of the beast (666). His ability and Stats used to also be 6s but this has been changed. *He is based off of Bane from the Batman comics. Like Jaxx Ld, Bane was also forced to take a poisonous drug, which miraculously didn't kill, but instead, gave him muscles and increased his physical strength. *He could also be based off the popular story characters, Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. *In his first form, he also bears a slight resemblance to the Joker from Batman without his makeup. *Xantiax Gas which made the Berzerk Clan is a precursor to his Xantio-Serum. *While the bio does get the gist of the comic's plot right, the difference was that Jaxx didn't inject himself with the serum. Scott put the air nozzle of the gas canister to Jaxx's face to save himself, and the latter took too much because he was too out of it to push the nozzle away. *His appearance on level 1 and the fact of kidnapping innocent people, gives assumption that he could be based on the infamous British criminal, "Jack the Ripper". *Until February 19, 2015, his ability was -6 opp attack, min 6. *Until June 27, 2017, his old ability was (Growth: Defeat -1 Opp. Life, Min 2) and stats was Power: 6 and Damage: 6. Card Artwork GHEIST JAXXLD N1 HD 673.png|Lv 1 GHEIST JAXXLD N2 HD 673.png|Lv 2 GHEIST_JAXXLD_N3_HD_673.png|Lv 3 GHEIST_JAXXLD_N4_HD_673.png|Lv 4 Useful links *Character page on Urban Rivals website. *Character page on iclintz Category:LD